


Sleep Talker, Sweet Talker

by seasalticecream32



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 19:16:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4404038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasalticecream32/pseuds/seasalticecream32
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana wakes to Gwen mumbling cute things.</p><p>"Things you say at 1 am." - prompt fill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Talker, Sweet Talker

**Sleep Talker, Sweet Talker**

Morgana often woke in the middle of the night. She’d suffered from night terrors since she was a child and she didn’t think it would end any time soon.

Waking in the dark of night was just as terrifying as her dreams. Shadows in the doorways and creaking in the halls echoed her nightmares. She clutched her pillows and squeezed her eyes shut until she fell back to sleep, but it never worked well. She became defined by the bags under her eyes and her constant sleep-deprived irritation.

Until she met Gwen.

The first night Gwen stayed at her house, Morgana held off sleep as long as she could. The thing about never sleeping was that Morgana was always tired. So when she collapsed into bed, it was with the horrible fear that she’d wake up screaming. Her six month relationship would end in a flurry of awkward excuses and a frightened rush out the door.

Instead, Morgana woke to someone mumbling into her ear.

She turned with surprise to see Gwen curled on her side, curls askew and eyelashes resting prettily on her cheeks.

 _“Your pepper soup is the best, Morgana.”_ Gwen murmured. _“It just needs a bit more bread.”_

And suddenly all the creaking and all the shadows were just as silly as whatever Gwen must have been dreaming about.

Gwen worked the next two nights, but somehow Morgana managed to wake up and remember pepper soup and she rolled back over with the giggles.

The next time Gwen spent the night, Morgana crawled into bed with Gwen and wrapped her up in her arms. Their limbs tangled, their breaths mingled, and despite some very heavy kissing, Gwen nodded off before anything happened.

Morgana tried to stay up to listen to what Gwen might say, if she would say anything. Regardless, she woke at one in the morning again, pulse speeding and fear clouding her thoughts.

_“I love your nose. There’s nothing wrong with it.”_

Gwen sounded so matter of fact that Morgana checked to make sure she hadn’t woken her. Then she’d mumbled _“Don’t worry, I like the color green. I’m sure it’ll wash out.”_

And Morgana snorted and kissed Gwen’s forehead and went back to sleep.

And that’s how things went for several weeks. Eventually, with Gwen and the fear of night and all its demons diminished, Morgana stopped having hardly any nightmares. She slept in warmth and love. She lost the bags under her eyes and she smiled enough that it frightened all her closest friends.

So she was surprised when she woke again in the middle of the night. Her eyes flew open and she jerked her head around.

There was crying and murmuring and Morgana turned to find Gwen talking again.

Instead of cute and silly nonsense, Gwen whimpered into her pillow.

 _“Stop it. Leave me alone.”_ Gwen’s fingers twitched. _“You can’t have him.”_

Morgana frowned and sat up. She reached out to shake Gwen, but the woman turned away from her.

“Gwen?”

 _“Go away. Stop it!”_ Gwen bolted upright, chest heaving. _“Elyan!”_

“Are you ok?” Morgana asked, but Gwen was crying and hiccupping and wiping her eyes. Obviously, she was not ok. “Look, here, come here.”

Morgana held her close and rested her cheek on Gwen’s head. Shaking hands ran up and down Gwen’s back as Morgana tried to make comforting sounds. Gwen was always the silly one, the funny one, the loving one. Morgana had forgotten that someone so bright could need a soothing touch.

“I’m so sorry for crying all over you,” Gwen said when she’d finally calmed down enough to speak.

“It’s ok.” Morgana waited for Gwen to decide whether she wanted to talk about it. When she didn’t say anything, Morgana decided to share her own story. “You know, you’re not the only one who’s woke in this bed with nightmares.”

“You?” Gwen looked up at her, frowning from the bundle of blankets and pillows they’d settled back into. “I don’t remember you waking up like this.”

“Well, you were rather deeply asleep.” She smiled and ran a finger along Gwen’s cheek. “You were talking. Apparently _someone_ makes a mean pepper soup.”

“Oh no.” Gwen groaned and smooshed her face into Morgana’s shoulder. “What else did I say?”

“I must’ve messed up my nose once. I’m glad to know that you’re not dating me for my looks. Apparently even a big green honker won’t run you away.”

“I’m so sorry.” Gwen’s cheeks were tinged red.

“Don’t be, love.” Morgana continued to smooth down Gwen’s hair.

Gwen didn’t have to talk about her issues and neither did Morgana. They had each other for support now. And a long, long time to learn about each other.

And that was enough to make Morgana happy.


End file.
